Unsent Letters
by BrokenDaisy
Summary: Have you ever wanted to tell someone something but wouldn't have the nerves to speak to their faces so we write it down and make the ultimate choice. To send or not to send. All ships!
1. Bridges, giggles and they two

"**Dear Readers, **

**A little fic collection, with all of your favourite ships and some strange ones. I advise you to read these as standalone stories as most won't connect. But some might, so keep your eyes open and minds clear.**

**I hope you enjoy!"**

"_Dear Jess, _

_I just wanted to tell you, I love you and I'm in love with you. Sounds strange but I do, I love you and I know we've only been dating for a few weeks but I love you Jess. Do you feel the same way?"_

He locked the door behind him and laughed. Every date with her seemed like the first, it was just so easy to talk and laugh with her. Laugh. Something he hadn't done since Danny and Lindsay had been taken by Shane Casey over a year ago, the sole reason Jess had been added to the team from the FBI.

He looked in the mirror that hung in the hallway, he had a bright grin on his face that despite everything wouldn't seem to move. He couldn't get the images out of his head of her laughing across from him at the table, her chocolate brown eyes glazed with tears of laughter, she was laughing at one of his war stories, she had laughed for so long that it had got him laughing. Her smile, her laugh, her cheery disposition was contagious even to someone who had lost the will to live only a few months ago.

They had left shortly after that as their giggling fit had drawn an awful lot of attention to them and they had opted to leave rather than be kicked out. He had taken her to the high bridge that overlooked the deep black river that he had once swam in as a child after his friend had thrown him in. When he had told her she had laughed and suggested throwing him in so he could remember his childhood memories, which had made him smile and back away from the edge as well as add "witty" to his metal list of good things about Jess.

Then they had tried to push each other over jokingly, until an elderly man with a dog that looked like "Mac" as Jess had pointed out walked past and glared at them as if they were two young unruly teenagers, acting foolishly and being vandals.

He made his way to his living-room; it was dimly lit with the old bulb that sat in the red lamp gathering dust. He was still smiling and re-running the events of the night, every smile, every witty remark, every touch and every look. He threw himself onto the sofa and picked up the notebook that permanently lay on his coffee table that was scribbled on anytime that he was bored or writing down information about the call he was on and the pen that his father had given him when he had first become a cop.

Before he had realised what he was writing he had written a short letter addressed to Jess, as he signed his name to the bottom his phone began to vibrate off its place on the table. He picked it up willing it not to be his job calling him in about yet another homicide.

"Sup." The woman on the other side chuckled.

"Sup." He greeted, struggling not to laugh at the strange greeting that sounded like what they said when he was in college.

"Come meet me at the bridge." The woman said, cheekily and mysteriously.

"Why?" He asked, he definitely wasn't saying no as he was already slipping his shoes on and dumping his notebook on the table.

"Just come." As they words ended the phone was clicked off, leaving him grinning and grabbing his key.

"What are you doing, Jess." He muttered, smiling and shaking his head.

He met her at the bridge, she was in the same clothes as before and if he hadn't drove her home he would have wondered if she had stayed here.

""You ready?" She smiled, biting her bottom lip.

"For what?" He asked.

"To jump." She grinned.

"You're kidding?" He chuckled.

"You only live once." She reasoned. "It'll be fun."

She kicked off her shoes with her toes and removed her jacket, leaving it in a pile beside her shoes. She nodded her head and smiled as he took his shoes and overcoat off.

"But I like this suit." He said.

"Take it off." She grinned mischievously. Wriggling out of her green T-shirt and skinny jeans.

"We'll get arrested." He said, already beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"It's an undercover operation for the Crime lab. We're stalking the factory across the road and now we need to check if there's any evidence in the river." Jess said.

"In our underwear?" He asked, kicking his pile of clothes back away from the side of the bridge.

"Budget Cuts." She shrugged, climbing over the rail and standing on the small verge holding onto the thin rail.

"You're crazy." He laughed, climbing over the rail and joining her on the other side.

"You're still doing it." She countered.

"I'm crazy."

"And kinda cute." She smirked, relishing at his blushing cheeks and taking his hand.

"You're not too bad yourself." He grinned.

"The crazy ones always look the best." She pursed her lips together and nodded.

"On 7." She grinned.

"7?" HE asked.

"5 seconds to pretend you're not scared. 1 to realise you are. And another 1 to realise there's no going back." She reasoned.

"You've got this all planned out, Huh?" He chuckled.

"Yup." She smiled, counting down from seven until she got to one where they both leaped off the bridge and plunged into the deep water below.

Their heads both bobbed up at the same time and they both were dripping wet, treading water. She ran a hand through her hair brushing it off her face and then cupped his cheek.

"You know not many guys would come meet their girlfriend at 3am to jump off a bridge." She grinned.

"I'm not many guys." He said.

"That was cheesy." She laughed, leaning forward and kissing him on the lips, their first kiss since they had started dating.

"That was amazing." He copied her grin.

"That was nothing." She smiled. Wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him stronger than she had before. She pulled apart and bit her bottom lip.

"I love you." He said, quickly and without thinking.

"I love you too." She replied.

They were interrupted by sounds above them. As they both looked up they saw two very familiar silhouettes sharing a very passionate kiss on the bridge.

"Stella?" Jess asked.

"Mac?" Don asked.

"Don?" The man above asked.

"Jess?" The woman asked.

"Hey." Don and Jess replied with a smile on their faces.

"Hey." Mac and Stella replied.

"What are you doing here?" Jess asked after an awkward silence.

"Nothing, what are you doing down there?" Stella asked.

"And why are your clothes up here." Stella added. A small laugh emerging from within her.

Without an answer Don and Jess disappeared beneath the murky water.

**So how did you like it, drop a review and tell me please and if you have a couple and scenario request. I'm happy to take ideas.**


	2. Missin' for a year and keepin' a secret

"_Dear Danny,_

_I wanted you to be the first to know, I'm coming back to New York. I'm sorry I had to leave. But Mac didn't need me anymore and Bozeman PD was looking for CSI's. I've had a great year here but I quit my job yesterday, I can't live without you, a year was too hard, the first moth was shear torture and the ones that followed just the same. I have to come back now; it's not just for me. I'm coming back and I have a surprise._

_Love you with my entire heart. _

_Lindsay Monroe"_

She set the letter down in front of her, items that belonged to her lay scattered on her bed, she was sifting through them deciding which ones to take and which to leave behind. A process the underwent every time she moved, in fact if she had anything left from the first time she moved from Montana to New York she would be amazingly surprised.

"Honey?" Her mum came through, balancing a newborn baby on her hip with a little boy clutching her left hand.

"Yeah?" Lindsay turned around to face her mum, the frustration evident on her face.

"Take a break please. Don't strain yourself. We'll do it tomorrow, together. Dump the kids on your father and just be me and my Little Ol' Cowgirl." Her mum smiled, chuckling at the use of Lindsay's old nickname.

"I'm leaving in a week and nothing's sorted out." Lindsay sighed, throwing her hands in the air.

"You're leaving in a week. That's plenty of time. So please come down to dinner. It's your favourite." Her mum smiled, hoping her little girl would cave in.

"I'm 28 and you're still the boss." Lindsay laughed, standing up and walking over to her mum, lifting the young toddler boy up and smiling.

"Hey bud." She grinned, following her mum downstairs as the little boy excitedly started up a conversation which only the trained mind could understand.

"How did you manage it Darlin'. I was beginning to think my Lil' girl had been squished under all of her belongings." Lindsay's father smiled to her Mother.

"I can be very persuasive when I want." Her mother laughed. "You should know that by now."

"Okay, Dad please. Don't answer that." The youngest Monroe Jamie said, covering his ears with his hands much like he had done when he was a child.

"You're twenty two, act like it." His father muttered as Jamie began to recite "La" over and over again.

"Daddy, if you don't stop now you'll get put on the naughty step." The young boy in Lindsay's arms scolded.

"That's you told." Lindsay smiled high-fiving the little boy.

"Ugh, Dale. You totally switched sides on me man." Jamie said, feigning disgust as his little boy began to giggle.

"Sit down now, mind your brothers'll soon be here." Lindsay and Jamie's father said.

"What about Martie?" Lindsay asked, Martie was her only sister and incidentally was the most boyish out of the whole family.

"I'm already here." Martie smiled from behind Lindsay. Standing next to her was Jamie's wife Elise.

"Hi, I've missed you Martz." Lindsay stood up and hugged her sister.

"And you Elise." Lindsay said, sharing a quick hug with Elise before rejoining the table.

"Nice to see you too Lindsay." Elise smiled, she hadn't lived in Montana for long at all and her accent was still very posh with tiny hints of the country slang.

"Come sit here El's." Jamie smiled, reaching out a chair for his wife.

Elise smiled and joined her husband and four year old son who had climbed over to his "Daddy's knee" instead of staying perched on "Aunt Lindsay." So Lindsay was now holding Baby Evelyn in her arms. Her cocoa brown eyes gazed up at Lindsay, instantly warming her heart. Evelyn was adorable and so tiny, with her thick wasps of sandy blonde hair sticking out of her head in no apparent order and her baby smile that brought you back to your best childhood memories.

The doorbell rang and Lindsay's mother squealed and ran to get it, she returned moments later with the rest of the Monroe family. Adam and his wife Faye with their baby bump that didn't have a name yet followed by Jackson, his wife Marianne and their daughter Mariah who was cheerily talking to George and Harriet's daughter Georgia.

"Well if it isn't the big city girl." Adam chuckled, wrapping Lindsay in a hug.

"And the Country boy." Lindsay laughed, shaking hands with Faye.

"And proud of it." Adam smiled.

After greeting the family, they all sat at the table. Eating the meal they had ate every Sunday evening sitting at the same old creaky wooden table with the Dictionary under the front left leg and a child's picture book under the back left leg only ten years ago. Before the kids had grown up, gotten married and had children of their own.

As they sat around while the women cleared up (everyone but Lindsay who was sitting on the floor with the children playing games with dollies and cars to keep both the boys and girls happy) there was a loud tap at the door. Because the men made no move to get up from their places on the couches in the living room and the women were busy scrubbing reminiscing of the old days Lindsay went to answer it. As she pulled the door towards her still balancing Baby Evelyn on her hip, her mouth fell into a small O.

"Danny?" She asked, staring at the familiar face in front of her. His sandy blonde hair being tousled by the evening wind and his blue eyes standing out against his tanned skin.

"Lindsay." He smiled, reaching out a hand and absent-mindedly tucking a loose stray of her now much longer hair behind her ear.

"I've missed you." She smiled, shifting the weight of Baby Evelyn from her left to her right.

"You have no idea." Danny smiled slightly.

"I had bought eight tickets to New York in the first month, now it's only 3 a month." Lindsay said.

"I've called you 5709 times over the last year." Danny said.

"There's no signal here." Lindsay laughed, imagining her phone going into a breakdown due to the overwhelming number of calls trying to get through to it.

"Should have guessed." Danny chuckled.

"I'm so glad you're here." Lindsay smiled, stepping forward and shutting the door behind her.

"I had to see you again." Danny said.

"I was coming home, in a week. I quit my job yesterday and I packed. I was an idiot to leave." Lindsay said, stifling the tears that threatened to fall.

"You didn't have a job." Danny reasoned, biting his bottom lip in a desperate attempt to not start crying.

"No but I did have you." Lindsay cried, tears rolling down her face.

"Oh, don't say that." Danny wept. "It took me all my time to convince myself I was one of the reasons you left."

"Why?" Lindsay asked.

"It stopped me from almost killing Mac for letting you go and it hurt a little less knowing you left me because of me than you left me because you'd lost your job." Danny said.

"That's the strangest thing I've ever heard." Lindsay laughed a bit.

"Probably." Danny smiled foolishly, understanding how very stupid his explanation sounded.

"Do you wanna go?" Lindsay asked, gesturing to her father's truck that had been blessed hers for the year she had been in Montana.

"Where?" Danny asked.

"Away from here." Lindsay said, pointing to the window where they could see three quick figures disappear leaving the curtain waving at the disruption.

"Okay." Danny left.

"Lindsay began to walk over to the truck when Danny asked.

"Shouldn't we leave her here?" He said, pointing to the baby.

"No, she's pretty important." Lindsay sighed.

"What d'you mean?" Danny asked, climbing into the big truck.

"I'll tell you later." Lindsay said, strapping the baby in the little baby chair that was a permanent accessory to the macho truck.

"Linds." Danny said, looking at her from across the side of the truck.

"Danny." Lindsay warned.

"Tell me." Danny said.

"Danny." Lindsay repeated.

"Tell me, Linds." Danny demanded, realising what Lindsay was probably going to say.

"She's your daughter." Lindsay choked out.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Evelyn Jane Monroe Messer." Lindsay said. "I found out my third day here in Montana but Danny I was so scared. If I told you, you might have ran and the pregnancy terrified our whole family as every single Baby in the Monroe family came out prematurely and with a C-section. Danny I didn't know how to tell you, I tried. Oh god, the box of letters under my bed, the unsent emails. I tried Danny. But I didn't know how." Lindsay rambled.

"Evelyn?" Danny asked.

"Your Mum's name, you told me you would name your first child after her." Lindsay said.

"I can't believe you remembered and that you called her Evelyn and I didn't know her." Danny said.

"She was one of the reasons I was coming home." Lindsay smiled, switching the gear into reverse as they pulled out of her family's house.

But Evelyn. Linds you didn't have to call her that." Danny said, still in amazement.

"Yeah, I did. I owed you that much." Lindsay smiled.

"She has your eyes." Danny smiled, looking down at Evelyn, his daughter, their daughter.

"But she has your smile, and your hair." Lindsay said.

"How old is she?" Danny asked.

"5 months tomorrow." Lindsay said. "She was born on August the fourteenth, two minutes past midnight."

"Were you okay?" Danny asked, suddenly re-centring his attention on Lindsay.

"Couple of scars and there was a few times when I stopped breathing but other than that it was good."Lindsay smiled, it was good because she got the most precious thing in her world. Her daughter Evelyn Messer.

"What does your scar look like." Danny asked jokingly.

"You know I might just show you sometime." Lindsay grinned.

"Was that an invitation, Montana?" Danny asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe." Lindsay smiled. "But for now, we're here."

"Yeah, where exactly is here." Danny asked, staying seat-belted in to the truck and looking around warily.

"Middle of no-where City Boy." Lindsay smiled, the words from the journey song came into mind and she thought how it fit so perfectly with them. They were a big city boy and a small town girl and yeah sure they met on a train that was called a subway.

"Mm, city boy want to stay in the truck. Too many cows and farmers with pitch forks and shotguns out here." Danny said.

"I'll let you hold my hand." Lindsay smiled.

"Kay." Danny said, clambering down from the truck and joining Lindsay and Evelyn on the dry mud field that had little strange looking plants growing it out of it that when you touched it, it felt sticky.

"Danny leave the plant alone." Lindsay laughed as he came running after her.

"So where are we going?" Danny asked, taking Evelyn in his arms after Lindsay had granted him permission.

"Over here." She smiled, running over the small hill and disappearing out of sight.

"Lindsay?" Danny shouted after she had disappeared.

"Lindsay?" He said, traipsing up the hill.

As he got to the top he saw another field, this one much greener and with a small pond in the middle.

He joined her at the edge of the pond and sat down, making Evelyn face him. To him she was the biggest wonder of the world. When he looked at her, Lindsay looked back. A younger version with the same smile, same eyes, same face and hair. He saw nothing of him it was all her and he was more than glad.

"Lindsay?" He asked, watching her dangle her bare feet in the water. She was unbuttoning her blouse as well, like she was about to go for a swim.

"Yeah." She smiled, turning to face him. Stopping what she was doing.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Really?" He grinned brightly.

"Yeah." She nodded.


End file.
